¡Ups!
by tyna fest
Summary: No es algo normal. Estamos hablando de que me ha gustado su puto cuerpo. Es totalmente anormal.— ¿Has terminado comadreja? — pongo una mueca de desagrado— Es probable que estuviese mirándote pero evidentemente para reírme de ti. Potter estará desesperado matándose a pajas todo el día. Ya sabes, por no tener donde agarrar.


**¡Bienvenidas/os a mi primer Drinny! Hacía tiempo que rondaba por mi cabecita y últimamente shippeo mucho a esta pareja. Está basado en sexto curso.**

**Espero que disfrutéis y antes de que se me olvide…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. De ser míos, estaría en un SPA relajándome y disfrutando de la buena vida XDDD**

**Os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**DRACO**

Voy caminando por uno de los pasillos cercanos al vestíbulo y la veo al fondo. Sentada en las escaleras, soltando maldiciones y llorando. Es más que evidente que se ha enterado de la horrible tragedia. Me acerco intentando no mostrar ningún interés. Al fin y al cabo no aguanto a ninguno de sus hermanos y mucho menos a ella pero en casos como este supongo que hay que aliarse con el enemigo aunque sea una pobretona traidora a la sangre. _Irónico._

— Weasley, ¿qué haces aquí lamentándote? — pregunto intentando sonar indiferente. Aunque ella sabe perfectamente que estoy jodido.

Alza la vista y me mira enfadada. Sé que no le hace ni puta gracia lo que ha sucedido.

— Haz memoria Malfoy… una de mis mejores amigas pasa de mí porque lleva todo el día embobada con el tonto de tu amigo.

Diciéndolo así es duro. Normalmente odio los lunes pero este en concreto me ha sacado de quicio. Pillar a Blaise tonteando con la _sangre sucia_ no es algo que se vea todos los días y no es que me alegre por el acontecimiento. Es absurdo que estén juntos. No tiene sentido. Pero cuando he entrado en la biblioteca esta mañana y los he visto sonriéndose como dos estúpidos _enamorados_ en una de las mesas, me han dado ganas de vomitar. No he sido el único que ha presenciado la escena. La pobretona ha entrado y se ha quedado con la misma cara que yo. He preferido irme y no decirle nada a Blaise. Es un maldito traidor a la sangre. No se merece que le dirija la palabra.

Durante el resto de la mañana he estado pensando en que quizás haya podido tratarse de _Amortentia_ pero no es lógico que Granger vaya detrás de él y la haya usado para que se enamore de ella. Al menos, siempre ha odiado a Blaise…y él a ella aún más. Creo que es conveniente buscar una solución cuanto antes.

Observo durante un rato a Weasley y suelto mi plan sin pensar en las consecuencias.

— Ahí sentada no vas a conseguir nada comadreja— le espeto— Yo no estoy dispuesto a ver a Blaise ridiculizando a mi casa de esta manera, así que mueve el culo. Tenemos que hacer algo para que su absurda relación con Granger termine.

Ya está. Lo he dicho. Tengo que estar muy desesperado para recurrir a la pobretona pero dos mentes piensan mejor que una y sé que ella quiere que esta estupidez acabe tanto como yo.  
Veo que se levanta y me mira extrañada. Supongo que le parecerá raro que le esté proponiendo que se alíe conmigo.

— Está bien— contesta tras un largo e incómodo silencio— ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Me sorprendo. Tiene que estar muy jodida como para no pensarlo si quiera un minuto.

— Ven— le digo cogiéndola de la muñeca. No me hace gracia tocar a la pobretona y menos con esas pecas que tiene por toda la piel pero lo hago para proteger mi reputación. Prefiero que la gente no me vea hablando con ella en mitad del vestíbulo. Ante todo, discreción.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? — me pregunta preocupada. Paso de darle explicaciones. Nunca las doy y menos a ella.

— No te emociones Weasley, solo vamos a hablar— le dejo bien clara la situación. Solo me falta que se haga ilusiones conmigo. Algo normal en todas.

— Eres un estúpido— farfulla zafándose de mi agarre al ver que la arrastro por los pasillos. _Maldita comadreja._

Miro alrededor y veo que estamos frente al aula que estaba buscando. Ahí no suele haber nadie y podremos hablar sobre qué hacer para que toda esta estupidez termine. Uso un hechizo para abrir la dichosa puerta y meto a la comadreja de un empujón dentro. Antes de cerrarla miro una vez más al pasillo pero gracias a Circe no hay nadie.

— ¿Y bien? — me pregunta la pobretona impaciente. Menudo coñazo. No tenía que haberle pedido _ayuda_.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con la _sangre sucia_ y la convences para que deje a Blaise? Ya sabes, que se vaya con tu hermano el pobretón. Hacen mejor pareja— Ella se limita a bufar.

— No sé cómo he podido dejar que me traigas aquí. Además, ¿por qué no hablas tú con Zabini?

— No tengo por qué hacerlo Weasley. Es un traidor a la sangre y va a pagar muy caro por haber dejado a Slytherin en evidencia.

La pobretona me mira dubitativa por unos momentos. Odio ahora mismo tanto a Blaise que soy capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa. Con un poco de suerte la comadreja decida ayudarme, y en caso de que haya complicaciones y nos pillen diré que ella es la culpable.

— ¿Qué piensas hacerle? — Sus ojos claros transmiten un brillo malévolo. ¿Acaso a la comadreja le gustan las venganzas? Interesante.

— Cualquier cosa menos una violación Weasley. No soy de esos— ella suelta una carcajada. _Cojonudo_, soy tan imbécil que la hago reír. Tengo que dejar claro que no somos amigos y _nunca_ lo seremos.

— ¿Qué te parece si usamos bombones rellenos de filtro amoroso de los que tienen mis hermanos para que se enamore de cualquiera, se enrolle con esa persona y Hermione le de la patada? — me propone. Yo había pensado en dejarlo desnudo e inconsciente en mitad del Gran Comedor, pero he de reconocer que la idea de la pobretona no está nada mal.

— ¿Y quién será la víctima Weasley? Hay que buscar a alguien.

— ¿Qué te parece Millicent Bulstrode? — alza las cejas con una sonrisa jodidamente perversa. No sé por qué pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco excitado al verla comportándose como una niña _mala._

— Nada mal Weasley, nada mal— disimulo intentando sacar las imágenes pornográficas que pasan por mi maldita cabeza. — _Joder Draco, que es Weasley. ES LA COMADREJA._

— De acuerdo. Yo procuraré conseguir los bombones pero tú te encargas de que Zabini se los coma— me explica pacientemente.

— No habrá problema Weasley. Se los daré antes del entrenamiento de _Quidditch_. Siempre que terminamos se come cualquier cosa que haya en los vestuarios. Será fácil.

— Está bien. Nos vemos dentro de un rato— se despide dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse— Espérame en la escalera del vestíbulo dentro de quince minutos.

Asiento y veo como se marcha rápidamente. Creo que he hecho bien en hablar con ella. Quizás, yo solo no hubiera podido hacerlo. Salgo de la clase y cierro la puerta. En ese preciso momento me viene la imagen mental de Blaise embobado con Millicent y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Varias alumnas de Hufflepuff me miran extrañadas desde el fondo del pasillo.

— ¡¿Queréis una foto estúpidas?! — les escupo con todo el desprecio posible que puedo y continúo con mi camino haciendo como si no existiesen.

* * *

Llevo un rato esperando en las escaleras del vestíbulo, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra una de las paredes, esperando a la comadreja. Estoy empezando a impacientarme cuando la veo bajar canturreando.

— Sí que has venido pronto. Aún faltan cinco minutos para la hora en la que habíamos quedado— me sonríe y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. _Mierda_.

— Al grano pobretona. Dame los bombones. No puedo entretenerme más— alzo mi mano para que se deje de tonterías.

Me mira frunciendo el ceño y de mala gana saca una pequeña caja roja de su túnica. Me la suelta en la palma de la mano bruscamente y se larga escaleras arriba sin despedirse dejándome allí plantado.

Prefiero pasar de ella por el momento así que me dirijo a mi Sala Común para ponerme el uniforme de _Quidditch_ y de paso darle el regalito a Blaise.

Cuando llego a mi habitación veo que el _traidor_ está en el cuarto de baño echando una meada y aprovecho la oportunidad para dejar la caja sobre su mesita de noche. Blaise sale y me pilla con las manos en la masa. Me veo obligado a improvisar una excusa.

— Me han dado un regalo para ti. Para desearte que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento y puedas reponer fuerzas— digo intentando parecer serio.

— ¿De quién es? — me pregunta — ¿Está buena?

Ya puedo ver los engranajes de su mente haciendo planes lascivos. Esto está resultando ser más divertido de lo que imaginaba.

— Es de Millicent Bulstrode — contengo la risa al pronunciar su nombre.

Blaise pone una mueca de asco y luego mira indeciso la caja.

— Hmmm...bueno, al menos tendré algo para picotear después del entrenamiento.

Me limito a asentir intentando que no sospeche nada. Prefiero mandarlo a la mierda después de que haya hecho el ridículo.

Se pone su uniforme y coge la caja. Cuando ambos estamos listos nos marchamos al campo de _Quidditch_.

El entrenamiento de esa tarde en concreto es duro. Acabamos reventados pero en parte es una buena señal. Cuando entro en el vestuario con la toalla cubriendo únicamente mi hemisferio sur, la arrojo a un banco, me meto en la ducha y abro el grifo. Las gotas de agua comienzan a caer, mojándome y aliviando mis músculos entumecidos. Veo que Blaise aparece al fondo y coge la caja de bombones, abriéndola y comenzando a comérselos uno a uno. Centro toda mi atención en él, expectante. _Por fin_…

Solo queda esperar a que le meta mano a Millicent y a que _la sangre sucia_ le parta la cara. Es cuestión de tiempo. No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Blaise desde el otro extremo — ¡_Draco! Luego vengo a ducharme. Tengo que ver antes a Millicent. ¡Quiero decirle que la quiero!_  
Se marcha trotando como una auténtica nenaza y comienzo a desternillarme bajo el agua. Por suerte estoy solo y nadie puede verme.

Después de haberme vestido, vuelvo a la Sala Común para dejar la escoba y me dispongo a ir al Gran Comedor para tomar algo con la esperanza de encontrarme a Blaise allí acosando a Millicent. Aún no lo he visto y estoy ansioso.  
Voy por uno de los pasillos cercanos al vestíbulo cuando veo al fondo a la pobretona corriendo en mi dirección. ¿Qué narices querrá? Se supone que ya no tengo por qué dirigirle la palabra. Me ha ayudado y punto. Fin de la historia.

— ¡Malfoy, ven! ¡Tienes que ver esto!— exclama frenética y me coge de la muñeca arrastrándome con ella a toda prisa. Por algún absurdo motivo no soy capaz de decirle nada y la sigo. Llegamos a uno de los pasillos del segundo piso y veo que al fondo, Millicent está intentando trepar a una de las estatuas mientras Blaise la agarra de la pierna para que no suba.

— ¡MILLICENT MI AMOR! ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME RECHACES DE ESTA FORMA TAN CRUEL! — le grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloriquea un poco.

— ¡Déjame psicópata! ¡Voy a avisar a Dumbledore!— chilla Millicent histérica.

Tengo que ahogar una carcajada al ver semejante escena tan lamentable y patética pero Weasley me empuja arrastrándome a uno de los recovecos más cercanos.

— ¿Qué pasa Weasley? — le pregunto entre risas. La escena que acabo de presenciar me ha afectado seriamente. Vuelvo a observar y veo que a Millicent se la ha quedado enganchada la falda a un pincho que sobresale en la estatua, dejando a la vista sus bragas de abuela.

— No te rías— me pone la mano en la boca– Pueden vernos y como se enteren de que hemos sido nosotros nos vamos a meter en un lío.

Me quedo paralizado al notar el tacto de su piel contra mi boca y no soy capaz de reaccionar. Aparta su mano lentamente y me quedo mirándola demasiado tiempo.

— Weasley tienes que reconocer que tiene gracia— me rio y continúo hablando — Hemos hecho un gran trabajo. Ahora solo falta que Granger lo vea así.

— Después de la cena hablare con ella y le preguntaré — me comenta apoyándose en la pared del recoveco con las manos por detrás de la espalda– Seguramente para entonces se habrá enterado.

En ese momento se escuchan unos murmullos y cuchicheos por el pasillo y noto una mano agarrándome de la camisa tirando de mí hacia delante.

— ¿Qué haces Weasle…— pero no puedo terminar la frase al notar mi cuerpo tan pegado al de ella. Al notar sus tetas contra mis pectorales.

_Sus tetas._

Mi boca se queda reseca y empiezo a notar cómo me arde la cara. _Mierda._

— Estúpido pueden verte— me responde algo nerviosa soltándome de la camisa pero yo no me aparto. No puedo hacerlo. Apoyo las palmas de las manos contra la pared y agacho la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella se sonroja violentamente y desvía la mirada. Sin embargo, se mantiene inmóvil. Puede apartarme pero no lo hace.

— Pobretona, no hace falta que me cojas así de la camisa. Si querías restregarte conmigo, haberlo dicho. Estoy acostumbrado a que me lo pidan a diario— le suelto apartándome un poco y recostándome en la pared a su lado.

Ignora por completo mi comentario y se incorpora asomando la cabeza al pasillo para ver si Blaise sigue incordiando a Millicent. Luego suelta una risita. Efectivamente, el show no ha terminado. Al estar de espaldas a mí, no me ve y aprovecho para observar su cuerpo de arriba abajo.  
No tiene puesta la túnica y a pesar de que lleva falda, parece tener buen culo. Por alguna razón comienzo a imaginármela desnuda y mi respiración se acelera. Realmente está buena y me odio por pensar eso sobre una de las comadrejas pero no puedo evitarlo.

Se gira de pronto y me pilla de lleno mirándole el culo. _Joder._ Menuda cagada.

— Eres un pervertido— masculla roja como un tomate.

— No te equivoques comadreja. No te estaba mirando a ti. Además no hay nada que ver— le digo intentando parecer frío pero por la expresión de su rostro me doy cuenta de que mi argumento no la convence.

— Reconócelo. No hace falta que seas tan orgulloso. No voy a enfadarme. Es algo normal—me responde con tal engreimiento que podría percibirse desde el otro extremo del maldito castillo. Ni que todos los tíos de Hogwarts fuesen detrás de ella. Además, no es algo normal.  
Estamos hablando de que me ha gustado su puto cuerpo. Es totalmente _anormal._

— ¿Has terminado comadreja? — pongo una mueca de desagrado— Es probable que estuviese mirándote pero evidentemente para reírme de ti. Potter estará desesperado matándose a pajas todo el día. Ya sabes, por no tener donde agarrar.

Está claro que después de soltarle algo así lo más lógico es que se ponga a lloriquear como _todas_ pero curiosamente no hace nada. Solo me mira muy seria cruzándose de brazos durante unos segundos.  
Luego acerca una de sus manos y coge la mía sin decirme una palabra.  
Estoy a punto de zafarme de su agarre pero me quedo paralizado al ver a donde está aproximando mi mano.

A una de sus tetas.

O mejor dicho, a una de sus _jodidas tetas _porque cuando mis dedos impactan contra ella me enciendo sin poder controlarlo.

— ¿Qué pretendes Weasley? — me doy cuenta de que mi voz se ha vuelto ronca. Joder…Ella me suelta la mano pero yo no aparto la mía. Sigo dejándola estática en el mismo lugar: _su teta._

— Yo pienso que sí hay donde agarrar, ¿tú qué crees Malfoy? — A pesar de haber tenido cojones para hacer algo así parece que le da vergüenza. Está nerviosa. Su expresión lo dice todo— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas a fondo?

Esa puta frase hace que sienta una gran excitación, para ser más concreto, en el interior de mis pantalones.  
Trago saliva intentando recomponerme y le suelto lo primero que se me ocurre. No puede verme caer tan fácilmente, con esta debilidad indignante.

— No pensaba que estuvieses tan desesperada Weasley…— pero no puedo continuar hablando al ver como ella se pega totalmente a mí acorralándome contra la pared y ejerciendo más presión con su pecho sobre mi mano.

— ¿Desesperada? ¿Yo? — musita acercándose a mi oído provocando que un escalofrío muy placentero recorra toda mi espina dorsal— ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué no apartas la mano?

No me veo con fuerzas para responderle así que solo me limito a dejarme llevar. ¿Quiere que le toque _la jodida teta_? Bueno…solo voy a hacerlo porque ella me tiene acorralado y prácticamente me está obligando. Si no, es obvio que no lo haría.  
Hundo mis dedos en ella y se la manoseo. Me siento demasiado acelerado y me percato de que ella comienza a jadear un poco. Por algún motivo, eso me pone muy _cachondo_. Me jode reconocer que ella tiene razón.

_Sí_ hay donde agarrar.

— Y-Ya es suficiente…— tartamudea un poco. ¿Cómo que suficiente? Ni de coña. No le hago ni puñetero caso y continúo tocándosela— Malfoy, ¿has escuchado lo que te he dicho? Para.

Repentinamente se aparta de mí pero yo me mantengo recostado contra la pared. No puedo moverme y prefiero no hacerlo. Me fijo en sus labios y me parecen apetecibles en ese momento.

— Ehh, creo que voy a irme— me dice ruborizándose— ya h-hablaré luego con Hermione.

Voy a contestarle pero me deja con la palabra en la boca. Se larga corriendo. Bajo la vista y veo el bulto en mis pantalones.

_La odio._

_Odio a esa estúpida pobretona._

_Por haberme hecho esto... a mí._

Pero… ¿he perdido el maldito juicio? Es vergonzoso… haberme excitado de esta forma con la comadreja. Esa maldita se ha aprovechado de mí.

Salgo del recoveco y me marcho a la Sala Común furioso pasando por el lado de Blaise, ignorando las súplicas de Millicent pidiéndome que la ayude.

* * *

Han pasado varias horas y estoy sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común hablando con Crabbe y Goyle cuando aparece Blaise con un aspecto horroroso.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunta Goyle preocupado.

— No…Pomfrey me ha dado un antídoto para la _Amortentia_ pero al parecer me he tirado parte de la tarde persiguiendo a Millicent. Qué asco— suelta con repugnancia— Ella insiste en que no ha sido pero no creo ni una palabra de lo que dice.

Me muevo un poco, haciéndole sitio para que se siente a mi lado y no puedo evitar sentirme victorioso. Seguramente Granger lo habrá visto y lo ha mandado a la mierda.

— Por cierto Blaise— carraspeo— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que te estabas enrollando con la _sangre sucia_?

Oye mi pregunta y abre los ojos sorprendido mirándome atónito.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué coño hablas Draco? — me pregunta con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa en su voz.

— Os he visto en la biblioteca— no puedo controlar el tono despectivo en mi voz— Dime Blaise, ¿tan interesante es la mojigata? Eres un puto traidor a la sangre…

No puedo terminar porque comienza a reírse como un loco.

— ¿Con Granger? — pregunta partiéndose de risa— Solamente me ha ayudado con unos deberes de Transformaciones. Me he tenido que hacer el simpático y como es una sabelotodo no ha podido resistirse.

Mi corazón se congela. Mierda. ¿Todo el plan con la comadreja no ha servido para nada? Bueno sí, para manosearla un poco. Algo que me ha dejado trastocado. Además, ¿no se supone que la pobretona está ahora con San Potter? Si él se entera de que la he tocado… sería estupendo. No puedo evitar sonreír para mí mismo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho tú solito Blaise? Es muy ridículo por tu parte haber pedido ayuda a la _sangre sucia_— le digo mientras intento sacarme esos pensamientos de la mente. El haber tocado la teta a la pobretona debería haber sido muy desagradable, por eso no entiendo por qué me he quedado con ganas de meterle mano a fondo.

— Bueno, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Además por una vez que le haya pedido ayuda no pasa nada— comenta Blaise y luego vuelve a hablar del trauma que ha sufrido con Millicent pero no le hago ni puto caso.

Necesito ver a la comadreja. Rematar la faena. Si hace falta uso un _Obliviate_ pero sé que no hay vuelta atrás. Está decidido.

Me levanto sin dar explicaciones y me marcho de la Sala Común con la intención de encontrarla.  
_  
_Y en ese preciso momento me doy cuenta de que_ nadie _va a poder detenerme.

Comienzo a buscar por todo el castillo pero no doy con ella. Es probable que esté en su Sala Común y si así es, estoy jodido. Paso por la biblioteca y me da por mirar para ver si está ahí, pero para mi mala suerte solo veo al imbécil de Creevey sacando unas fotos a un libro. Seguramente estará haciendo uno de sus ridículos reportajes.  
Repentinamente estornuda y la cámara se le cae al suelo, haciéndose añicos. No puedo evitar descojonarme delante de él.

— ¡Oh no! ¡NOOOO! — chilla agachándose intentando arreglarla pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles. En ese preciso instante una idea me viene a la mente. Una idea extremadamente buena. Y sin pensarlo, me acerco a él.

— Creevey deja de lloriquear y levántate.

Observo alrededor pero solamente está Pince y parece estar demasiado entretenida haciendo anotaciones en sus pergaminos.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No había revelado las fotos! ¡Qué voy a hacer ahora! — grita soltando unas lagrimitas. Que patético por favor… me rio y disimulo carraspeando.

— ¿Qué te parece si te doy doscientos galeones y te compras una nueva? — al escucharme se levanta con cara de gilipollas dejando la cámara rota en una de las mesas.

— ¿Es una broma? — me pregunta boquiabierto. Ni el pobretón hubiese puesto semejante cara de bobo.

— No, pero…— aquí es a donde yo pretendía llegar— quiero que me digas la contraseña de tu Sala Común y a ser posible, que entregues una nota a alguien.

— ¡¿Mi contraseña?! — alza la voz haciendo que Pince nos mande callar— No puedo dártela. ¿Además? ¿Qué quieres hacer? No irás a…

— Relájate Creevey— lo corto al ver que el tonto se pone histérico— Solo quiero ver a cierta persona_. _Necesitamos _hablar_.

— ¿Y por qué no hablas con esa persona en otra parte?

Joder que coñazo de _sangre sucia._

— Porque estoy seguro de que no quiere verme Creevey. Por eso necesito que le des esta nota pero viendo que parece no gustarte mi propuesta…puedes quedarte con tu maldita cámara. O mejor dicho, con lo que queda de ella. Que te vaya bien— me giro para largarme.

— Espera— su voz suena nerviosa— Eh…de acuerdo. Te la diré. ¿Qué nota tengo que entregar?

Sonrío. _Fantástico._

— ¿Tienes papel y pluma?

Mira en dirección a la mesa y señala con el dedo. Observo y veo que están allí todas sus pertenencias. Me aproximo, rasgo un pergamino para coger un pequeño trozo y escribo rápidamente. Luego lo doblo y me acerco a él para dárselo.

— ¿Quién es la persona a la que se lo tengo que entregar? — me pregunta intrigado.

— A Ginny Weasley— no puedo creer que haya dicho su nombre— Si haces bien tu trabajo mañana te daré el dinero.

Asiente y se aproxima a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

— Está bien…la contraseña es…

* * *

**GINNY **

Vuelvo a mi Sala Común confusa y algo aturdida. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando al dejar que Malfoy me tocase la teta? Definitivamente estoy loca pero en parte lo he hecho porque me ha fastidiado enormemente lo que ha dicho sobre Harry ¡Precisamente hoy! ¡Hoy que Harry y yo hemos cortado! Él me ha dicho que es porque ahora mismo está preocupado por el asunto de Voldemort y _bla, bla, bla_…pero no sé qué pensar. A lo mejor he dejado de gustarle… y encima que Malfoy me haya dicho que Harry está desesperado porque no tiene donde agarrar me ha jodido un montón. ¡Menuda mierda de día!

Continúo con mi camino hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda y murmuro la contraseña en un susurro prácticamente imperceptible. Apenas tengo fuerzas para hablar. Maldito Malfoy.

Entro en la Sala Común y veo que Harry está sentado en uno de los sofás hablando con mi hermano. Al escuchar el sonido de mis pasos gira el rostro para ver quien ha llegado y me ve. Se queda mirándome y antes de que yo pueda reaccionar alguien comienza a tirarme de la camisa del uniforme para que le preste atención.

— ¿Qué pasa Colin?— le pregunto al ver que me mira algo intranquilo pero no me responde. Solo se limita a alzar su mano, que en ese momento tiembla. Lleva un papelito— ¿Es para mí?

Asiente rápidamente.

— ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

— Me ha dicho que no te lo diga— me responde.

Caca y pipí. ¿Por qué no me lo suelta? Opto por abrir la nota. Quizás averiguo algo.

_'' Baja a la Sala Común a la una de la madrugada. Tenemos que hablar.''_

Me emociono enormemente. ¡Está claro! ¡Harry! ¡Viva, viva! Se ha arrepentido. Sí es que lo sabía… no ha podido resistirse mucho tiempo… lo que me resulta extraño es que le haya pedido a Colin que no me diga quién es. Será tonto. Se cree que no me voy a dar cuenta.  
Cierro la nota entusiasmada y me voy corriendo a mi habitación. Colin me mira con la mandíbula desencajada pero no le hago ni caso. Subo las escaleras casi trotando de lo feliz que estoy. No tenía que haber dejado que ese hurón asqueroso me tocase la teta. Harry no debe enterarse en la vida.

Me encuentro por el camino a Hermione y recuerdo todo lo sucedido a lo largo del día, pero sinceramente, en ese momento estoy tan contenta que no tengo ganas de hablar con ella sobre el tonto de Zabini. Ya le preguntaré mañana.

Entro en mi habitación ignorando los cotilleos sobre los que están hablando mis compañeras de cuarto y me abalanzo sobre la cama, cogiendo la almohada y rodando un poco. ¡Yupi! Que feliz soy… no sé que hubiera hecho un día más sin estar con Harry.  
Estoy ansiosa porque llegue la hora a la que hemos quedado pero aún son las nueve. Falta mucho. Qué asco.

Se supone que no debemos trasnochar en la Sala Común a ciertas horas pero ¿qué más da? Si no va a enterarse nadie.  
Me levanto como un resorte de la cama y me voy al Gran Comedor a picotear algo. Aunque no tengo mucha hambre. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón me late a toda pastilla.

* * *

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor veo que Hermione está allí sentada, hablando con mi hermano y Harry. Me aproximo sin pensármelo y me siento junto a ellos. Mi novio, ex o lo que sea, (porque ahora mismo no estoy muy segura) me mira de reojo y juraría que parece incómodo. ¿En qué quedamos? — _¿Me mandas esa notita y ahora pasas de mí?_—¿Qué narices se trae entre manos? Será mejor seguirle el rollo.

Cojo un muslo de pollo que hay sobre una bandeja de plata y algunos mazapanes para el postre.

Devoro el pollo rápidamente mientras me limito a pasar olímpicamente de la conversación que están teniendo los demás. Hermione no deja de quejarse de que le ha salido fatal la redacción para Runas Antiguas. Será pesada… si luego no baja del Extraordinario.

Por alguna razón miro instintivamente a la mesa de Slytherin. No sé qué narices se me ha perdido ahí pero de pronto lo veo. Sentado entre los dos gorilitas de turno. Al rubio toca _tetas_. O para que me voy a engañar… al rubio que le he dejado que me toque una teta. Seré imbécil...

Curiosamente me está mirando y de una forma muy rara. ¿Qué le pasa a ese loco? Pone una sonrisa ladeada pero al ver que Blaise comienza a hablarle aparta la mirada rápidamente.  
Noto como me queman las mejillas y me llevo la mano al rostro. Siento que me he puesto roja. Se me está yendo la cabeza.

Decido terminar la cena lo más rápido posible y me voy a mi habitación. Tengo que ponerme guapa para mi cita nocturna con Harry. Estoy hecha un fiasco. Además tengo que olvidarme de lo sucedido con Malfoy.

_''Ginny no pienses en ese gilipollas. No… piensa algo feo… como que el que te tocaba la teta era Filch... ¡BUAGG!''_— Sí… eso sería horrible.

* * *

Todas están durmiendo como troncos pero yo no puedo ni parpadear. Me limito a mirar al techo a la espera de que llegue la hora. Observo el reloj que llevo en la muñeca y veo que es la una menos cinco. ¡Aleluya! ¡Por fin!

Me destapo intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a mis compañeras. No quiero que se arruine el momento entre él y yo.  
Me levanto y me pongo las zapatillas. Luego me acicalo un poco el pelo y me miro en un espejo de la habitación. A pesar de que es de noche y estoy a oscuras, gracias al resplandor de la luna que entra por la ventana puedo verme. He decidido ponerme el pijama más sexy que tengo. Al fin y al cabo, si Harry me va a pedir volver con él, tengo que impresionarlo.  
¿Y qué mejor forma que llevar unos pantaloncitos cortos de seda y una camiseta negra de tirantes dejando a relucir mi escote? Bueno… no es que me ponga cosas así muy a menudo, pero hoy es una excepción. Si he dejado que Malfoy… _ejem_… también soy capaz de ponerme algo sensual para que a Harry se le caiga la baba.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio con mucho cuidado y cuando la cierro, bajo uno a uno los escalones en dirección a la Sala Común. Veo de lejos que la chimenea está apagada pero hay alguien sentado en uno de los sillones, de espaldas a mí y con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo.

Entrecierro un poco los ojos para visualizar a _mi Harry_ pero al estar oscuro mis esfuerzos son en vano. Me aproximo un poco más y se me ocurre una idea. ¡Sí! Le daré una sorpresa.

Voy andando de puntillas para que no perciba mi presencia y cuando estoy justo detrás de él le pongo las manos sobre los ojos... pero en ese maldito momento me fijo bien y veo que su cabello no es negro. Joder ¿ES ALBINO?

— ¡Malfoy! — grito apartándome pero él se levanta rápidamente y se aproxima a mí, tapándome la boca.

— Cállate Weasley— me susurra en voz baja. Joder, ¿por qué tiene esa voz tan… tan…? ¿Uy por dios en que estoy pensando?— Si nos pillan nos puede caer una buena, por no hablar de que se supone que yo no puedo entrar aquí.

Retira la mano de mi boca al ver que comienzo a tranquilizarme pero sigo sin salir de mi asombro.

— ¿Cómo narices has conseguido entrar? — le pregunto después de unos segundos en completo silencio en los que solo se escucha a un maldito mosquito zumbando por el aire.

— ¿Tú qué crees comadreja? Creevey.

_Hmm, por eso vino a darme el papelito…_

— ¿Y qué has hecho para que te diga la contraseña? — le pregunto curiosa.

— Bueno ya sabes… uno de los beneficios de los Malfoy es que poseemos muchas riquezas — se regodea el muy idiota para variar.

— Vamos, que lo has sobornado… ¿y qué me dices de la Dama Gorda?

— Fácil. Si quiero puedo llegar a ser encantador. No te imaginas cuanto Weasley.

— Ahh mira tú que bien. La cuestión es, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres? — le suelto molesta. ¡Mierda! Pensaba que era Harry. Y encima yo… ¿CON ESTA ROPA?

Me tapo rápidamente el escote, avergonzada y él comienza a reírse. Será imbécil.

— ¿Qué haces Weasley? ¿Esta tarde me dejas que te meta mano y ahora te tapas? Por cierto bonito pijama. Ignoraba que te vistieses así por las noches.

— Es que… pensaba que… ¡Vamos... que no eras tú el que estaba aquí!

— Vaya, vaya. ¿y quién era el _afortunado_? — dice con sarcasmo el muy asqueroso— ¿San Potter?

Me quedo en silencio durante un rato pero luego pienso— _¿para qué lo voy a negar? A él no se la cuelo._

— Ehm… pues sí, ¡Oye! No cambies de tema. ¿Por qué has venido y qué quieres?

Veo que me mira con avidez y se acerca a mí. Ay madre… este pretende algo.

— Weasley — me susurra al oído— ¿de verdad piensas que puedes cogerme la mano para que te toque y luego irte como si nada dejándome con un puto bulto en los pantalones?

¡Ups! Eso del bulto… en fin… que no es lo que pretendía señor_ '' Hola me llamo Malfoy y parece que me haya vaciado un bote de agua oxigenada sobre la cabeza''_

Hmm…Ahora que lo pienso, se pueden hacer muchos juegos de palabras con el apellido Malfoy, como por ejemplo... _mal follado. Ja ja ja ja  
_  
— Esa no era mi intención— respondo agachando la cabeza para que no vea que me estoy partiendo en su cara. Aunque por alguna razón comienzo a ponerme nerviosa. No me había fijado en que iba en pijama y nunca lo había visto así, con el pelo un poco alborotado y tan sexy. La verdad es que el huroncillo no está nada mal.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué coño pretendías comadreja? — noto como coge mi barbilla con su mano para alzarme el rostro obligándome a que lo mire a los ojos. Qué vergüenza Merlín.

Nunca me había fijado en su mirada porque siempre me había asustado un poco pero en ese preciso instante parece ¿seductora? No, no, no. Estoy delirando.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? — insiste al ver que no abro la boca.

_Claaaro_, _Crookshanks me la ha arrancado de cuajo._

— Mira Malfoy— le suelto por fin echándome un poco hacia atrás para que me suelte la barbilla, aunque el tacto de sus dedos no me desagrada — No tenía que haberlo hecho y me arrepiento pero es que me has enfadado mucho y bueno, digamos que he actuado antes de pensar en las consecuencias.

— Muy típico de los estúpidos Gryffindors— escupe con desprecio. Odio que hable así de mi casa. ¿Quién se cree que es? Ni que fuese el rey del universo, o mejor dicho…el rey de los _albinos, _porque con ese pelo…— pero no me imaginaba que te arrepintieses Weasley. Juraría que te ha gustado. ¿Te imito para que veas la cara que has puesto cuando te he tocado?

No puedo evitarlo y le pego un empujón. Dios, es horrorosamente insoportable. Lo observo furiosa y veo que sonríe burlonamente.

— Me largo a mi cuarto. Tengo sueño y paso de quedarme aquí discutiendo contigo— le espeto intentando sonar cortante aunque en realidad no quiero irme. Argghhh estoy loca— por cierto vete antes de que informe y te caiga el castigo del siglo.

— Si haces eso iré contando por ahí lo que ha pasado esta tarde— me chantajea. Maldita serpiente asquerosa— Oh, ¿qué diría el cara cortada? Se pondría a llorar a moco tendido mientras el pobretón de tu hermano le deja su hombro para consolarlo.

— Que gracioso Malfoy— aprieto los puños con fuerza dispuesta a darle un puñetazo si sigue tocándome las narices— pero piénsalo. Si lo contaras, Zabini y el resto también se enterarían, ¿qué dirían ellos?

Se mantiene en silencio durante unos segundos. _Sí, sí. Toma ya. ¡Te he vencido rata de cloaca!  
_  
Al ver que no habla y solo se limita a mirarme frunciendo el ceño, decido irme a mi cuarto. Que se quede ahí plantado si quiere. ¡Yo me largo!

Aunque no puedo dar más de tres pasos al notar cómo me sujeta de un brazo y me detiene. Me giro, lo observo y veo que se aproxima hacía a mí. Demasiado diría yo…

— Malfoy, ¿qué narices te pasa? Te veo las intenciones— digo con miedo al ver que su boca esta cada vez más cerca de la mía. El corazón comienza a latirme muy rápido y noto sus dedos agarrando mi brazo, pero no me hace daño. No me está apretando.

— Si se supone que te has arrepentido de lo que has hecho hoy, ¿no crees que ahora deberías apartarte? — menos de cinco centímetros es lo que separa sus labios de los míos. Ay Morgana, creo que me va a dar algo. No puedo alejarme.

— Eh... — joder, me ha dejado paralizada y no puedo responderle.

— ¿Ves? No eres capaz— susurra en un hilo de voz aproximándose un poco más. Casi me está rozando la boca. A este paso me va a dar un infarto.

Mierda, ¿qué hago? A lo mejor solo quiere provocarme y se aparta. Mejor me quedo quieta... ya se alejará él.  
Noto su respiración contra mi rostro y el olor que desprende su pelo. ¿Huele a _Nenuco?_ No, no Ginny...Imposible. No creo que use potingues _muggles_. Será otra cosa…

— Aún estás a tiempo Weasley. Si no te apartas ahora, después no podrás hacerlo— me dice en un tono áspero. Comienzo a asustarme. ¿Dirá la verdad? Se supone que yo debería largarme pero no lo hago.

Me quedo completamente inmóvil y él termina de recorrer la escasa distancia que hay entre mi boca y la suya.

Cuando noto sus labios acariciando los míos de una forma suave y provocadora, siento como el cuerpo comienza a temblarme.  
Aunque estoy sorprendida cierro los ojos, ¿quizás es porque estoy sintiendo placer? No lo sé, pero creo que es demasiado tarde. He caído en las malditas garras del _Casanova_ de turno.  
Me doy cuenta de que hace un poco de presión contra mi boca y entreabro los labios para dejar paso a su lengua y que roce la mía.  
Cuando lo hace, me sujeta con fuerza por el torso y desliza sus manos de arriba abajo.  
Alzo un poco mis manos y las apoyo contra sus pectorales.  
Comienzo a percatarme de que tengo mucho calor. No puede ser…

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al sentir sus dedos apretándome el trasero, joder… ahora entiendo por qué la mayoría de las tías de Slytherin están locas por él.  
Intento apartarme para decirle algo a lo que él responde con una especie de gruñido y se aferra más a mí.  
Viendo que no va a dejarme hablar, prefiero actuar. Lo empujo un poco con la intención de guiarlo hasta uno de los sillones y me dejo caer encima de él.

— _Estoy tan arrepentida_— me imita y me sujeta fuertemente por la cintura mientras yo me mantengo encima de él, con mis manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros— Seguro Weasley, _seguro._

Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos pero él acerca su rostro al mío, rozando mis labios y se retira un poco, incitándome… el muy maldito.  
Debería estar pensando en Harry pero no puedo. Estoy mucho más pendiente de Malfoy ahora mismo.  
Me aproximo a su boca y lo beso jugando con su lengua y agarrándome con fuerza a su pijama.  
Él desliza las manos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis lumbares y las mete por debajo de mi camiseta.  
En ese momento le queman y eso me pone peor de lo que ya estoy.  
No puedo contenerme y suelto un pequeño gemido. Para que voy a negarlo… me está gustando. De pronto deja de besarme.

— Oye Weasley— me susurra al oído. A penas le veo el rostro por culpa de mi pelo— Quiero volver a tocarte. Ya me entiendes.

Me quedo en silencio. Me da vergüenza pero total… ya le he dejado esta tarde, ¿por qué no ahora?  
Asiento con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y retira una de sus manos de mi espalda, sacándola de mi camiseta. Vuelvo a besarle y noto como roza con sus dedos uno de mis pechos, con un movimiento lento, apretándolo con suavidad. Oigo como su respiración se vuelve cada vez más jadeante y me doy cuenta de que no llevo sujetador. Nunca me pongo para dormir. Ahora podrá comprobar que _sí_ hay donde agarrar. Vuelve a deslizar la mano hasta llegar a mi ombligo y la mete por debajo de mi camiseta, subiendo muy despacio en una irresistible caricia.  
Siento un escalofrío cuando noto como toca mi pecho, pellizcando sutilmente uno de mis pezones y me pego más a él para que continúe con lo que me está haciendo. No quiero que pare por nada del mundo.

Repentinamente, escucho un sonido proveniente de la planta de arriba y me aparto a toda prisa. Se oyen unos pasos bajando las escaleras y cada vez son más cercanos.

_Mierda._

— Malfoy, por dios, escóndete— le insto apartándome de él y cogiéndolo del brazo para buscar algún lugar donde meterlo. ¿En un baúl? Estoy loca, no creo que quepa… además no hay. ¿La gran cortina de las ventanas? ¡Sí, sí! Buena opción.

Lo arrastro y me escondo con él antes de que nos pillen.  
Escucho un murmullo de alguien hablando sola y asomo la cabeza por fuera de la cortina. Es Hermione. Menudo momento a elegido para aparecer… creo que voy a matarla.

— Que raro… juraría que he escuchado unas voces— murmura entre dientes y después de observar la Sala Común (no muy a fondo, gracias a Merlín) se vuelve escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

— Maldita _sangre sucia_— masculla Malfoy agarrándome del brazo y saliendo del escondite al ver que ya no hay peligro.

Miro nerviosa en todas direcciones intentando descubrir si viene alguien más.

— Deberías irte Malfoy. Si te ven aquí puede ser malo. Realmente malo— suspiro mirándole a sus ojos grises.

— Lo sé— musita pasándose una mano por el cabello de una forma que solo él podría hacer— por cierto, ¿has hablado con la estúpida sabelotodo sobre…ya sabes?

— No— me cruzo de brazos— No tenía ganas cuando volví esta tarde.

— No está saliendo con Blaise— responde soltando una risita.

_ ¿Cómo? Imposible. _

— Pero, si esta mañana… en la biblioteca…

— Le he preguntado a él— me interrumpe— La _sangre sucia_ le estaba ayudando con unos ejercicios. Eso ha sido todo.

Normalmente le hubiese dicho – ¡_Ehh bicho, no llames así a mi amiga!_— pero en ese momento la odio por habernos interrumpido.

Por otro lado, quiere decir que… _¡OH, OH, DIOS!_ ¿Todo el plan que hemos elaborado a lo largo del día para que ella y Blaise cortasen no ha servido de nada? Bueno sí, para que Malfoy me meta mano a mí. _Que fabuloso…_

— ¿Entonces te vas? — le pregunto con la esperanza de que se quede. Seguramente esto no vuelva a suceder—_ ''Ginny, ¿recuerdas a Harry? Sí, tu ex novio, ese con el que salías hace unas cuantas horas''_— No me veo capacitada para pensar en él. La serpiente me ha engatusado… al menos esta noche.

— Sí Weasley— se acerca a mi boca y noto la suavidad de sus labios rozando los míos— pero no creas que esto termina aquí.

— ¿Ah no? — le pregunto llevando instintivamente una mano a su pelo y tocándolo. Es suave y agradable al tacto.

— Puedo asegurarte que no — me susurra con una leve respiración en mi oído— Me voy. Mañana te buscaré. Quiero _enseñarte_ mi habitación.

Se aparta y me quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo ha podido excitarme tanto? Veo como se aleja de mí y antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda gira un poco el rostro y me mira de soslayo.

— Buenas noches Weasley.

Y así es como me quedo yo. Con cara de… _'' ¡Oh dios mío no te marches ahora!'' _

No puedo moverme. Estoy ahí plantada y comienzo a entender algunas cosas.

_Es probable_ que no vuelva a enrollarme con Harry. Se me han quitado las ganas. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

_Es probable_ que si alguien se entera de esto, ¡Se líe el escándalo del siglo en Hogwarts!

_Es probable_ que Malfoy o yo nos cansemos tarde o temprano y volvamos a llevarnos como el mismísimo culo.

Pero sinceramente, ahora todo eso me importa bien poco.

Solo mantengo en mi cabeza lo que ha sucedido. Y sí… soy una estúpida Gryffindor porque no pienso en las consecuencias pero bueno...¡Da igual!

Lo hecho, hecho está y lo que tenga que venir, tarde o temprano vendrá.

— Buenas noches Malfoy — murmuro justo antes de que se cierre el retrato y él desaparezca. Luego sonrío.

Sonrío... porque en el fondo… no ha sido un día tan malo.

* * *

¡**UPS! Eso digo yo! UPS! XD ¡Como veis la pelirroja y el rubio han terminado... cayendo en la tentación jojojo! ¿Quién se hubiera negado al rubio en una situación así? XDD No quiero ni pensar a que se refería Malfoy con lo de _''enseñarle''_ su habitación a Ginny... (quien sabe a lo mejor se refería a los muebles y esas cosas... D: _no me lo creo ni yo jajajaja_)**

**¡Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación! :P ¡Espero que os haya gustado este one- shot y que hayáis pasado un buen rato! **

**Pretendo escribir un long fic sobre esta pareja pero seguramente será dentro de un tiempo cuando termine todas las historias que llevo ahora mismo... pero aviso de antemano que ya tengo algunas ideas en mente muy divertidas ( como siempre me decanto por la comedia, mi género favorito) :B**  
**Es la primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona. Normalmente lo suelo hacer en tercera así que no sabía cómo me iba a quedar y este ha sido el resultado.**

**Por último, ¡Dadle al botoncito de review y decidme que os ha parecido! :)**

**Por cierto, ya que estamos, os dejo mi facebook por si queréis pasaos por allí y cotillear xD Suelo poner avances de mis historias ( o aviso si voy a publicar alguna nueva).**

**h-t-t-p-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-f-a-c-e-b-o-o-k-.-c-o-m-/-t- y-n-a-.-f-e-s-t (Quitad los guiones y decirme que sois de fanfiction).**

**Un beso muy grande, tyna fest :)**


End file.
